


Party fun

by Lumenlife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumenlife/pseuds/Lumenlife
Summary: You had always just been a good girl with a crush on a owl boy. One night at a party and seems like things are going to change between the two of you ;)-INCOMPLETE-





	1. Party Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to your first party ever and with the worst person ever for that occasion, your best friend Kuroo. How bad can it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first work ever :) Please enjoy!

You were a good student. A pretty girl with (H/l) (h/c) hair and (E/C) eyes, always happy and ready to help others. College life was good, you had a lot of friends and even had good part time job. Everything was doing well. But you had always felt like something was missing in your life. Your best friend Kuroo Tetsuroo always said that you were missing the best part in life by always staying in your room for studies and not coming to the parties with him. But you and Kenma always liked the silence and staying behind in the calm of your room. Well Kenma was always playing video game so it wasn’t that much silent in the rom but you had grew accustom to the sound and weren’t hearing it anymore. But Kuroo always kept asking you to come. And as always, you kept rejecting him. One day, Kuroo came back a little more persistent.

‘’Hey guys, ok I know I’m always asking but really you guys should really come tonight! Come on (Y/N) I know you’re tempted.’’ Kuroo said while he just casually enters your room without even knocking. 

‘’No Kuroo get out!’’ You threw him one of your pillows. ‘’For the millionth time I’m not going!’’ You yelled. ‘’Anyway you’re not my boyfriend so why are you entering my room so casually all the time!? What would you do if I was naked or changing?’’ 

‘’I’d watch!’’ He said while escaping another pillow. ‘’Come on (Y/N) we all know you’ve got the perfect body under these clothes!’’ This time you just jumped on him and pinned him down on the ground. ‘’Oya oya. Calm down! Hey I know I’m right! Right Kenma?’’ 

‘’Don’t include me in this Kuroo. Plus you two are too noisy.’’ Said the boy with his forever always nonchalant voice. Kuroo grunted and pushed you off him. ‘’Come on (Y/N), Bokuto’s going to be there! Come on I know you got a thing for the guy!’’ At that, you blushed a bright red color. ‘’He said he was hoping to see you there.’’ You got up. 

‘’If he’s there that mean the parties is off campus?’’ You asked. 

‘’Yup, less chances for you to be seen going wild by the people who believe you’re miss perfect!’’ He said while dodging your foot. 

‘’Huughh you are the most annoying guy ever!’’ You glared at him. 

‘’Eh that’s why you love me bae!’’ He said with a wink. ‘’Come on get change, we’re waiting for you in the car.’’ 

‘’Oh I’m so not going.’’ Kenma was playing his game and shaking his head at the same time. 

‘’No no I’m not taking you, you suck at parties. Bokuto’s in the car.’’ Kuro said while stroking Kenma’s hair. Kenma was desperately trying to run from the disturbance without pausing his game and looked really annoyed. 

‘’Bokuto’s in the car?! Like right now?’’ You asked almost screaming. 

‘’Wohh calm down, he had to wait cause he can’t enter our dorms. Now go changes fast we’re waiting!’’ He said leaving you and Kenma in the room. Silence fell between the two of you. 

‘’You’re going?’’ Kenma asked, this time he had paused his game, looking at you. You were already in your underwear so Kenma lowered is head fast. 

‘’Yeah I guess…I mean I never go out so why not…’’ You mumbled. 

‘’Wow you look so sure and excited!’’ He said sarcastically. ‘’You’re only going there for him right? It’s not like you two are going to finally kiss tonight, I mean you have a thing for the guys for almost 4 years and never said anything. It’s going to change tonight?’’ 

‘’Wow Kenma that’s the longest phrase I ever heard you said. Are you sick?’’ You said, kind of annoyed at his commentary. It’s true that nothing had ever happened between the two of you in the last 4 years but you couldn’t help the fact that you were kind of addicted to the guy. And once you remember you two had almost kissed and fuc**ng Kuroo walked on you. That guy! You hadn’t talk to him for a week. 

‘’Hum. Just saying.’’ Kenma shrugged. 

Well you weren’t the kind of person to go in parties so you didn’t really have a lot of clothing for the occasion. So you opted for a casual pair of jeans with some holes, a black t-shirt and a pair of red converse. Your underwear stayed the same since you didn’t really have the time to change, a black bra and black thong. 

‘’Well I’m going, lock when you leave!’’ You said, only receiving a nod from Kenma. 

Going down the stairs, you open the doors and goes outside trying to spot Kuroo’s car. You quickly recognize it even if it’s already mostly dark. When you spots them Kuroo is standing by the driver’s door and Bokuto is sitting on the hood, having a really intense conversation about… 

‘’Yeah and I spiked it so hard bro, it bounced so hard it went it the spectator and…(Y/N)-CHAN!!!’’ Bokuto screamed when he saw you coming their way. He jumped down the car, ignoring Kuroo grunting about some scratches, and run in your arms never missing the occasion to hug you tightly. It always made your heart skip a beat. Hugging him back and drowning yourself discreetly in his manly perfume. 

‘’Hey Bokuto-kun!’’ You said when he released you. 

‘’Come on you two, I texted Terushima, he said everyone is already there!’’ Kuroo said all smile. 

‘’You don’t want to take a taxi Kuroo? I mean you’re going there to drink too right?’’ You asked. Kuroo looked at Bokuto and they shrugged in synchronisation. 

‘’Nah I’ll be careful, I won’t drink too much since it will be much more interesting watching you get drunk! Plus I asked Terushima and we can sleep there if there’s something.’’ Kuroo answered you with his thousand dollars’ worth grin. You were about to protest when the two of them got you in the car and Kuroo drove to the address he received by texto. When you all got there, there were so much people you already felt like suffocating. You recognize some of the volleyball players you had seen Kuroo play against. Bokuto took you by the arm and you two followed Kuroo in the house of someone you didn’t really know, full with a lot of drunken teenagers. You almost regret leaving Kenma…When you got to the kitchen, there was a game of beer-pong going on. On one side you could recognize some of the members of the Karasuno high school volleyball team. You saw Kageyama Tobio who had a scold on his face, Hinata Shoyo who was jumping everywhere and finally Nishinoya Yu who was pretty concentrate on the game. On the other side you had seen the player before but couldn’t name them. 

‘’Hey Hey Hey!!’’ Yelled Bokuto when he saw them, and when Hinata spotted him he jumps the table and by pure chance, didn’t screw up the whole game. Ignoring Kageyama who was screaming behind him how stupid he was, Hinata jumped in front Bokuto. 

‘’Bokuto-san!! You came to play beer-pong with us?’’ Hinata asked then turn your way. ‘’(Y/N)-chan? It’s been a while! You play too?’’ 

‘’No I don’t real…’’ You were cut by Kuroo. 

‘’Haha I’m taking care of (Y/N) drinking! Come on follow me!’’ Kuroo ask you. He takes your hand and pulls you by the counter. You continue to watch the game, noting that the ‘Karasuno’ team is losing. ‘’You remember everyone?’’ Kuroo ask nodding in the table direction. 

‘’I remember the Karasuno members but I don’t know the others?’’ You ask while never taking her eyes of two of the boys on the other side of the table. 

‘’The tall hotie with brown medium hair is Oikawa Toru, the grumpy one with black hair is Iwaizumi Hajime and the third one is Hanamaki Takahiro.’’ Kuroo described to you while handing you a glass full of beer. You took a sip, never taking your eyes off the table, and almost choke yourself with the drink. 

‘’Beeuhh! Kuroo what the hell is that!?’’ You said, spiting the taste left in her mouth. 

‘’Oi! Don’t be a puss. I bet you can’t even finish that glass and walk to that table and shoot a ball in one of these glasses left on the table.’’ He dares you. 

‘’If I do that, you will have to run in the house one minute in just your underwear.’’ You answer him with a glare. 

‘’Deal!’’ Kuroo grin. You looked at your glass and smell it. _‘Omg it smells awful, who’d drink that?’ _you thought. When you bring it to your lips, you decide to pinch your nose to limit the taste, and you begin to drink down the liquid. You felt it burn down your throat but you ignored it. When you were done, the boys were all checking you for a moment. You stare right in Kuroo’s eyes and put your glass down. You made your way to the table and took the ball in the hand of hum… _‘Iwaizumi I think’ _and you targeted one of the glass left on the table. You threw annndd…missed. All the boys in the room started to laugh and when you saw Bokuto all smile watching you, you joined them. You felt so good right now, you didn’t really understand why. Maybe that’s what the alcohol does, if so, you needed another drink. So you went to the counter and asked Kuroo another glass of beer, it tasted horrible but the result was so pleasant. Kuroo agreed all smile and serve you another glass. After some times and a lot of beer-pong games, you felt like you were having a lot of fun and you even had joined some games yourself. Suddenly a boy entered the room they all were in and asked them if they were up for a truth or dare game in the living room.____

‘’Oh yeah bro it’s going down!’’ Said Kuroo looking at Bokuto the two of them doing a high-five. Behind you three, Hinata was clinging on Kageyama, saying he didn’t want to play but when the taller boy look down on him with a look of challenge and the air seem to light on fire around them when they sprint to the living room screaming like two idiots. 

‘’Come on Iwa-chan, it’s gona be fuuun!!’’ Oikawa all but purred, clinging on Iwaizumi’s arms. 

‘’Tch…shut up Shittykawa…’’ Answered the grumpy boy, but following Oikawa anyway. 

You were feeling really hot and you didn’t think it was a really good idea, after all, everyone knows what truth or dare games are for. Or at least, how they ended most of the time…Not following that bad feeling you had deep down, you went and followed the boys. In the living room, there were more people, and again, you just recognize the ones that played volleyball, and some that were at the same college as you. There was a little circle of persons on the ground in the middle of the living room and you felt someone tug on your wrist when you pass them. 

‘’Come on you sit beside me (Y/N)!’’ Bokuto says while pulling you so you would be sitting beside him on the ground. You smiled at him and sat down, feeling hotter all the sudden. The circle was composed of Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kageyama, Hinata and Nishinoya and some others you didn’t knew their names. A tall and dark hair boy who looked like he had no emotion on his face and another tall boy who had red spiky hair. The boy who came to ask them to play, a blond boy not that tall but a little puck look, described the rules. Basically, he’d start with someone and after that person was done it was their turn to choose someone else. It started slowly, with a lot of truth, no one wanted to try a dare. Then it came on Kuroo. 

‘’Dare.’’ He said with a confident look. It was Hinata’s turn to choose a consequence and his eyes had just lite up at the possibility. Seyla looked at Kuroo with a little smile, knowing he wasn’t afraid of being ridicule. 

‘’I dare you to kiss Kageyama!’’ Hinata said all smile and looking mischievously at his friend sitting beside him. It was mostly a dare to make Kageyama abandon the game before him. 

‘’Oi! What!? No!’’ Kageyama said. He was glaring dagger at Hinata but Kuroo was already in front of him. 

‘’It’s the game man. Wana quit?’’ Said Kuroo with a wink. 

‘’N-no no! I’m up.’’ Said Kageyama. With a forced smile he looked at Hinata before Kuroo smirk and close the gap between their lips, steeling a chaste kiss of Kageyama. When he returned to his place Kageyama was all red and he was looking down. Hinata was laughing so hard it made you laugh. Poor Kageyama. Hearing you laughing, Kuroo turn to your side. 

‘’(Y/N)-chan.’’ Kuroo said with a smirk. You immediately stop laughing when you recognize that smirk in his voice. Without even waiting for the question you answer your best friend. 

‘’Dare!’’. You turn to watch him closely. You're no chicken and you're going to prove it. Kuroo smiled the more at that. 

‘’Hum what can I make you do, I wonder…’’He says while scratching his chin with a pensive look. ‘’How about…Kiss your crush? And not just a chaste kiss like I just did. You gotta put the tongue.’’ He said, feeling so much satisfaction at how much red your face had just turned. Feeling regret filling your stomach, you got up on your feet glaring at Kuroo and if a look could kill, he’d be dead and gone right now. 

‘’Y-you…I fuc**ng hate you right now!!’’ You all but spat in his face but Kuroo always kept his annoying grin. You took a deep breath and sat back down. Everyone was waiting for your next move. You turned and looked at Bokuto. He looked at you with a questioning expression and for a second you thought about quitting the game. But you felt a once of courage back in your guts and you finally tug at Bokuto’s shirt. When your lips crashed together, there was a moment of hesitation but when Bokuto realised what was happening, he started to move. In the back ground you can hear your friend laugh, oh that jerk! You felt his tongue pushing against your lips and asking for entrance. You opened yours lips and he let his tongue go crash against yours and fighting for dominance but it didn’t last long and you let him take the lead. He tasted like the beer he had drank and you felt like you just loved the taste a little more. Your heart was pounding so loud that you were sure he could hear it. The two of you weren’t aware of the time you took to kiss until you heard an ‘’Get a room already’’ coming from Kuroo’s way. When you separate there was a moment of silence and you couldn’t take off your eyes from him. 

‘’Well that was hot.’’ Said the blond guy with a piercing on his tongue, Terushima you heard. ‘’Come on (Y/N)-chan it’s your turn.’’ You finally took her eyes off of Bokuto and were starting to catch your breath again. You turned to the circle. Eyeing every one of them but you couldn’t help the fact that you were having a grunge against Kuroo. You turned to face him. 

‘’Can I pick Kuroo even if he’s the one who just choose me?’’ You ask Terushima. 

‘’Haha naah can’t.’’ He said with a grimace, showing his piercing. You shrugged and Kuroo gave a loud laugh. But you would have your way. If Kageyama and Hinata were as competitive as you thought… 

‘’Then, Hinata, truth or dare?’’ You ask with a defiant look. Hinata paused before answering and gave a look in Kageyama direction, which just tempted him more. Seyla smirked. 

‘’D-dare…!’’He said, trying to look sure of himself. 

‘’Hum than how about a french kiss with the bed hair jerk beside me?’’ You smirk and everyone started laughing. Kuroo looked at you with a look that said _‘really bro’ _and it was delicious.__

‘’W-what? I-I’m…heu….’’ Hinata all but stutters. But Kageyama beside him just goes on about how he’s not game to do it, he should abandon and you can’t help but think that these two are going to be the death of each other. ‘’F-fine let’s just get over it!’’ And you are jubilating. In the corner of your eyes you can see Kuroo tense. When Hinata come closer to Kuroo, it’s clear he never had done that. He is shaking and seems really uncomfortable. You almost felt bad for him. Almost. The kiss was quicker then yours and Bokuto and when it’s done Hinata is so red you thought he was going to feint but he went back to his place by Kageyama who was almost as red as him. Why? Did he just felt turned on? Kuroo is also red and you think it’s one of the rare times that you saw him react so flustered. 

The game went on and on after that. At some point you felt someone touch your hand and you turned to face the person in question and realising it was Bokuto, you shyly grabbed his hand in yours and he intertwine your fingers together. You felt something in the bottom of your stomach and you give a squeeze on his hand. It’s the first time you have your hand in his and yours feels so small in his. He grind at you all smile and pull you up with him when he get up. 

‘’Let’s go in a quieter place would you?’’ He said while he helped you stand on your feet. Seeing you two starting to leave, Terushima warned you. 

‘’Oi! Not in my parents room ok Kou!?’’ 

‘’Sure sure.’’ Bokuto answers while helping you getting up the stairs. They went to a room at the second floor and he closed the door behind you. The door closed and he turned to face you. ‘’So I’m your crush (Y/N)?’’ He asks, his eyes checking you up and down, the drowsiness of the alcohol replace by want and excitement. 

‘’Y-yes…Bokuto-san…I’ve had a crush for you for years now…’’ You said, feeling a little flustered. He closed the gap between the two of you and kissed you. It was needier then the first kiss you had shared a moment ago. You put your arms around his neck and he put his arms around your waist. He makes you back up till you knee buck against the end of the bed behind you. He push you a little and you fell on the bed looking at him, showing no resistance at all. He come up on the bed and then crawl on you, kissing you again. It was a long passionate kiss, the two of you longing for each other. You feel him tugging at the helm of your shirt, asking for permission. You nod and feel him pass his hand under your shirt. He pass his hand along your stomach, exploring. The contact skin on skin seems to light a fire inside of you. It feels like everywhere he touches your skin burn. You pull him closer against your body. You tug his shirt, trying to ask him to pull it off. He did and you took a moment to just admire his skin and the muscles underneath, passing your hand on his chest, feeling everything. When you look up at his face, his eyes are almost close and his pupils are resume to only two slits. Lust covering his look. He silently asks for you to take of your shirt off with nod. You obey and take it off, throwing it somewhere with his. The two of you can still hear the loud music of the party underneath yourself but you don’t really care. It’s only you two right now. You’ve wanted to do that for so long. He stops for a minute and you can see a look of awkwardness in his eyes. You were about to ask him what was wrong when… 

‘’I really don’t know how to take of a bra…’’He said and for a moment you just stare at him. His face’s flush red and he is avoiding your eyes. You can’t help but laugh a little and at that he looks at you and gives a slight pout. ‘’What’s so funny?’’ You smile and join him in a sitting position cupping his face in your hands and kissing him tenderly. 

‘’You’re just too cute.’’ You murmur while taking his hand in yours and bringing them behind your back, trying to show him how to take your bra off. When the clip is undone, his eyes are shining, but still he looks into your eyes asking for permission to take it off. You nod and when he takes it off he throw it with the rest of your clothes, before bringing back his eyes back on you. You looked a little uncomfortable under his gaze and you squirm a little under him. 

‘’Hey…’’ He says while taking your face in his right hand while his left hand is caressing your left shoulder. ‘’You’re beautiful (Y/N), don’t ever think otherwise.’’ At that he closes the gap between the two of you again and starts kissing you back while pushing you back against the mattress. You smile against his lips and right now everything seems right. It wasn’t before Bokuto began grinding against your clothed lower region that you started giving some shy moans. Hearing the reaction he just obtains by that action, Bokuto wants to hear more of your voice. He started to massage your breast and kissing down your jaw and neck, nibbling a little on your shoulder. You try to restrain the sounds that are coming from your mouth but it is becoming a little too hard to hold your voice when he takes your right nipple in his mouth. With his left hand, he starts to pinch your left one, bringing them to complete erection. You threw your head against the pillow and your back arched against his mouth, helping him take more of your breast in his mouth. Grinding against your skin he lowered his right hand, that had been caressing your stomach, down to the helm of your pantie stopping to look your face while his hand descend more and more, grazing against your already wet womanhood. 

‘’You’re so wet already (Y/N)-chan.’’ He said teasingly. You gasp when you felt him push a finger against your entrance, and let out a loud moan when he penetrate you and started to finger you slowly. 

‘’Bo..bokuto…aahh please faster…’’ You squirm under him. You try to buck your hips to go faster but with his other hand he stopped you and holds you in place. 

‘’Say my name (Y/N)…’’ He asks his eyes on your face, eying you intensely. When you didn’t say anything, he stops. 

‘’N-no please…Bokuto…’’ Now you were almost crying, with your face all red, desperate, for release. _‘God she’s beautiful.’ _He thought.__

‘’My name (Y/N).’’ He said while toping you and kissing you lightly. 

‘’Kou-koutarou…please continue…please.’’ Hearing his name coming from your lips, he snapped, tugging on your jeans and underwear, he took them off and started right back where he left up. He re-penetrates you with his finger again slowly, then adding a second finger to the first and he went faster. Searching for the best spot that would make you cry out loud. When he started to scissor his fingers and curving them you moan so loud, it was like a melody to his ears. He was the one making you like this and it made him so happy. He had wanted you for so long and now there you were. He felt his pants getting tighter against his erection but he wanted to make you finish first before taking care of himself. 

‘’Kou! Koutarou!!’’ You screamed his name and he felt you tighten around his fingers. He watched your breast elevating in synchronisation with your hard breath. You were grasping the sheets under yourself, searching desperately for a grip for what was coming. And then he found the spot that had made a scream. He started to abuse it faster and faster, imagining himself ponding inside of you. When you finally came undone, you screamed his name and you fell in the covers, all the tension living your body. He too was breathing hard after all that activity. He watched you in awe. He got up and went to wash his hands and came back in the bed with you. He went to lay himself by your side when you moved to come in his arms and kissed him sweetly on his torso, then his neck, the jaw, and you started nibbling on his left ear. 

‘’I want you Koutarou.’’ You murmured in his ear. And at that Bokuto felt his erection getting painfully harder. You came face level with him and kissed him hard while rubbing yourself on his lower self. He pushed you off him. 

‘’We can’t (Y/N), I don’t have condoms. I-I didn’t think that we…we would go that far tonight…’’ He murmured and even if the music was still loud under the two of you, you hear the disappointment in his voice. You got up and search in the room. It was a boy room for fu*k sake, it must have a pack of condom somewhere. ‘’What are you doing?’’ He asked watching you with a curious look. 

‘’Searching for a box some…ah!’’ You said while opening one of the drawers, you found a brand new box of condoms. Handing it to him. He took the box and watches it carefully then looked at you. 

‘’You sure about it?’’ He ask when you come back in bed with him. You tug at his pants while you push him against the pillow, kissing him deeply. You sit on his laps and grind yourself on him in response. Bokuto decide he can’t take it anymore and he pushed you on the side switching your positions and he places himself between your legs. You sit and you tug his zipper down, undoing his pants, never quitting his eyes. He got up and pulls his pants and boxer down. You can’t help the blush rising on your face when you fix his length. _‘It’s big, there’s no way he can fit…’ _you thinks worryingly. He laughs a little and it brings back your attention to his face while he gets closer to you and get back on the bed. ‘’Who’s chicken out now?’’ He asks with a grin.__

‘’N-no…it’s just…you’re kind of big…’’ You said shyly. 

‘’Hum don’t tempt me any more than that (Y/N).’’ He jokes but he cup your face in his hand and kiss you tenderly. ‘’It’s gona be fine, I’ll go slow.’’ You look in his eyes and nod. You trust him. It was going to be ok if it was him. He lay you down again and kiss down your throat, breast and stomach and when he arrives at your entrance, he pass his fingers against you to check if you’re still wet enough and yes you are. You’re ready for him he thought, he’s so happy about it. He open the box and take one of the condom, he’ll have to thanks Terushima later. With his teeth he opens the condom and he unroll it on his penis. He looks in your eyes and lay down on you to kiss her deeply. He adjusts himself and you can feel him poke at your entrance. ‘’I’m going in ok?’’ and when you nod, he start penetrating you slowly but it so hard when you takes him so good. It feels so good but he quickly grabs a hold of himself and check on you to see that you’re gritting your teeth. ‘’Hey…you ok?’’ Not feeling confident enough to let your voice out you just nod and press him to continue by putting your arms around his neck and pulling him against you. He continues but he suddenly feels something stopping him. ‘’You’re still a virgin?’’ He asks surprised. You take a deep breath and nod. Not wanting to hurt you he wonders how he can pass your hymen without hurting you and opted for doing it fast so it won’t hurt too long. He starts to kiss you again deeper, clashing their tongue together and with his hands he caressed your hair and breast. And suddenly in one motion, he impales himself inside of you, catching your scream in his mouth. When he released you to breath he pulls his face away from you a little to examine you. You’re red and your eyes are watery. He kiss her two eyes, than her mouth, sweetly. ‘’Hey sorry…I’m sorry (Y/N)…’’ He murmurs between each of his kisses. You smiles at him, it’s weak but it’s there. 

‘’I’m fine Kou. I’m fine thank you.’’ You said while pulling him back and kissing him again. He waited a little for you to adapt yourself at his length, kissing you patiently. He really wanted to make your first experience aggregable for you. You broke the kiss after a little while and nod ‘’I’m good now, you can move.’’ And it’s all he wanted to hear before he started moving. He went slow first, grinding his hips on yours and you gave a little moan at that. Hearing your moans was like fuel for him. The more noise you made the faster he went. ‘’Aaaahhaah…Kou! Yes..yes there! Faster…faster!’’ You moaned in his ear. And he gladly complied with your demand. Pulling almost all the way out and pushing back inside you hard and hearing you scream in pleasure. Hearing him grunt in your hear and moan a little, you started to feel something coming inside you. You threw your legs arounds his hips. He moaned your name and begin playing with your breast. The new position created a new friction and he was able to go deeper inside of you making it hard for you to fight your orgasm. You could feel him getting bigger inside you and his rhythm getting more and more chaotic. You threw your head back when you felt him bit on your shoulder then liking at the abuse spot. The pain and the pleasure at the same time sending you in heaven, you came hard. When he came screaming your name, Bokuto fell on you for a second, kissing you. It was a wet kiss, tired but content. You could still feel him pulsing inside you. For a moment all that could be heard in the room was your fast breathing. Exhausted but satisfied. He got off of you, pulling out by the same occasion and you moan at the feeling of feeling suddenly empty. He laughs and got up to the bat room, taking off the condom, making a knot at the extremity before throwing in the garbage there. When he came back you were still not moving on the mattress, still in a shock state after your orgasm. He lay beside you and pulled you in his arms, spooning you. He pulls the covers on you two and holds you tight against him. Looks like you two were sleeping here after all. 

Before falling asleep in his arms, you murmurs to his torso ‘’I love you Bokuto Koutarou.’’ Feeling his heart skipping a beat, Bokuto kissed the top of your head. ‘’I love you (F/N).’’ Hugging you closer to him the two of you drifted to sleep. Just before falling completely asleep you remember that you couldn’t hear the loud music anymore and you wondered at witch point did it stop, hopping that no one had heard you screaming in ecstasy.


	2. Morning Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was awesome. The next morning...not verry much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much a chapter needed to set the pace of the story. Enjoy :)

You woke up feeling the warm sun on your exposed back. You wiggled a little and feel that there is someone by your side. For a second you feel the panic rise inside you and tried to get off the bed but a muscular arm catch you before you can get up and you feel yourself being pull against a well build chest. That’s when you realise the feeling of skin against skin and... _‘Oh my god! Am I naked? And is he naked too!?’ _The hand that was resting on your waist got higher and higher until it cup one of your breast.__

‘’What the hell!’’ You squeak getting in a sitting position feeling a bright pain in your lower back you grits your teeth, trying to shut the pained yelp coming from your mouth. You felt like mess, you had the worst headache ever and puking might be an option at that moment. Without even looking at the person beside you, who seemed to be a heavy sleeper, you fell back in a foetal position on the mattress. _‘Hurt…everything hurt…my head, my hips and my fuc**ng vagina..!’ _. It didn’t take an expert for resuming your last night. You had drank, a lot, and lost your virginity. And you didn’t even knew with whom, for f**k sake you didn’t even knew where you were, didn’t even had the energy to look around you. You just wanted to cry right now. Hearing and feeling the person beside you stir, you tense, faking sleep. An arm came around your waist and he snuggled against you. You tense the more.__

‘’(Y/N)…are you awake…?’’ Bokuto ask and you could feel his warm breath on the back of your neck. You recognize the voice and now you really don’t want to answer or look at him. You just want to disappear right now. ‘’Oi? Are you…are you faking sleep?’’ He asks and you can’t help but start to cry. You try to control your shaking but he sees it fast. ‘’(Y/N)…what is it?’’ You don’t dare to move and you feel him pulling himself up on his forearms. He picks a trend of hair on your face and pulls it behind your right ear. ‘’Are you sick because of the alcohol?’’ He asks. You just nod, not trusting your voice. ‘’Do you remember…l-last night?’’ He asks while stroking your face, wiping the tears he saw. 

‘’N-not…not really.’’ And you can feel him tense behind you. You can actually hear the pain in his voice when he continues. 

‘’So you don’t remember what you told me..? Are you hurt somewhere?’’ He asks while covering more your body by respect for you. You calm yourself a little with this action and he’s happy to see you relax with his touch. 

‘’Hum…hurt pretty much everywhere I’d say. Headache and…down there…’’ You say feeling your face getting hot. 

‘’Want something to drink?’’ He says while getting up and putting his clothes back. It’s suddenly feels a little colder without him in the bed and you cover yourself with more covers. 

‘’Hum…yeah…thanks…’’ You heard him open the door and leave. Silent fell in the room and you pull off the covers from your body. You pull yourself in a sitting position and take a large breath. You take a look around you, analysing the room you just woke up in. Nothing felt familiar. You got up and tried to ignore the pain in your lower back. You limp a little but nothing too bad. You gather your clothes and put them back on. Walking in the bathroom annex to the room, you look at yourself in the mirror. You look like a mess with your bed hair and… _‘Is that a freaking bit mark on your shoulder!?’ _You pass your fingers on it but it doesn’t hurt. Or at least it doesn’t hurt enough to surpass the other pain. You wash your face a little and you wonder if you could find medicine for your headache but you don’t really want to look into the stuff that doesn’t belong to you so you abstain yourself and make your way back to the bedroom you came from. When you open the door, you see Bokuto sitting on the edge of the bed. He had a sad expression on; looking at the glass of water he had in his hands. You hesitate in the door frame, watching him but when you change your weight balance the floor make a little noise and he looks up in your direction. When he sees you, he’s all smile again.__

‘’Hey…I brought you a glass of cold water and some painkillers.’’ He says while getting up and closing the gap between you two. You look at him coming in your direction. He had the same clothes as yesterday and his hair were down. _‘I think it’s actually the first time I see him with his hair down. He’s kind of cute’ _Your heart beat increase each steps he takes in your direction and when he’s close to you again your pretty sure he can hear the sound of your heart bumping against your ribs cage like crazy. ‘’Here.’’ He hand you the glass and you take it with shaking hands, trying not to touch his hand. He doesn’t make any comment and go back to sit on the bed, watching you from there. You drink the water and the medication. When you’re done, you put the glass on the closest drawer. You keep you gaze on the ground and murmur a ‘Thanks for the water’. You hear Bokuto making a throat sound, getting your attention on him. He motion for you to join you on the bed. ‘’Come on (Y/N)-chan, I think you want to know what happened last night.’’ He says when you reach the bed and sits beside him still keeping some distance between the two of you. ‘’Hey…what’s the last thing you remember?’’ He asks while putting his hand on one of your knee. You flinch but that doesn’t seem to stop him and he keeps it there.__

‘’I…hum…the truth or dare game and…you and I getting up here. We kissed…a lot and then…you…you well you know.’’ You said feeling embarrassed by each word leaving your mouth. He looks at you but doesn’t move for now. 

‘’So you remember what we did?’’ He asks with a hint of hope in his voice. 

‘’Yeah I remember what we did Bokuto-san.’’ Just hearing you say his full name made him flinch in pain. 

‘’Do you…do you remember what you told me before you drift to sleep?’’ 

‘’Yes…I think.’’ You say and this time you look at the drapes like it was the most interesting thing in the room. 

‘’Did you meant it?’’ You can feel him adding a little pressure on your knee where his hand laid. 

‘’I…y-yes I meant it.’’ You answer him with a lump in your throat. You heard him let out a breath he didn’t even knew he was holding until you spoke. You finally take your eyes off the super interesting drapes and lay them on the boy beside you. He’s smiling. You let yourself relax at the sight. Bokuto is such a gorgeous boy you can’t help but always want to see him smile. It actually pains you to see him wearing a sad expression. 

‘’I want to hear it again please (Y/N)!’’ He says while taking your hand in his and this time you didn’t flinch. But you feel your face getting hot and you feel your stomach turn. 

‘’I-I love you…Bo…Koutarou…’’ And at this, he snaps. He jumps on you pulling you down on the bed with him and holds you tightly against his chest. You let him hold you, feeling finally a little better for the first time since you had opened your eyes this morning. 

‘’I love you two (Y/N)!’’ He said kissing the top of your head and with that only phrase, you were melting in his arms. The medicine was doing its job pretty well and you were feeling much better after 10 minutes cuddling with your ‘boyfriend’? You pushed a little against Bokuto’s chest and look up to his face only to see him already gazing at you. ‘’Ok I just want to confirm one thing, were dating now right?’’ You ask, holding his gaze. He starts laughing and you feel a little stupid for a second. 

‘’Of course haha you’re now my girlfriend (Y/N). Your mine got it?’’ He winks at you and you start laughing too. 

‘’Got it!’’ You answer back and the two of you just look at one another and there’s a pleasant silence between you two. You see him lean on you and his lips are almost on yours when you hear the door being all but thrown open. 

‘’Hey loves bird!!’’ Kuroo says while entering the room. 

‘’Kuroo!!! I told you to stop that bad habit of yours of opening doors without knocking.’’ You yell at him getting in a sitting position on the bed, Bokuto quickly following you, glaring at Kuroo. 

‘’Well, ‘ts’not like you two were having sex.’’ He said with a laugh. 

‘’You didn’t know if we were having sex, I’m pretty sure you didn’t even stop to listen before you enter!’’ You say now glaring dagger at him. 

‘’Oh BE-LIE-VE me, I wouldn’t have to stop listening to know if you were having sex. You were so loud last night you made everyone whether really horny, whether awkward.’’ At that you became so red and horribly embarrassed that Bokuto thought you would pass out right about now. Kuroo looked like he was having the biggest fun he had for a long time. He just loved to embarrass you and now it was just perfect. 

‘’By the way bro, congratulation!’’ He said, holding a high-five in Bokuto’s direction. He stayed there waiting with his stupid grin on the face. Bokuto didn’t move but you could tell that he really wanted to go. You let down a sigh. 

‘’Just go high-five that jerk, he’s not gonna move until you do…’’ You said grumpily and Bokuto all but jumped in Kuroo’s direction high-fiving him and you couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. 

‘’Sooo…you two are finally together right?’’ Kuroo ask the two of you. Bokuto gave a proud nod and you smiled at him. ‘’Good, see I told you that you were missing a lot of good things by not following me in the parties!’’ You grunted at his comment. 

‘’Yeah and I also missed the part where I wake up not knowing where the hell I am, with the worst headache and for a second I had thought that I had done the worst mistake ever when I realised there was someone naked beside me in the bed.’’ You answer him while getting up closing the gap between the two of you, pinning him on the wall. Seeing Bokuto’s hurt expression, you look at him. ‘’I know I didn’t made a mistake with you last night baby, I was just afraid and disoriented.’’ At that Bokuto’s smile return more than ever. 

‘’She called me baby!’’ He says while looking at Kuroo with his proud grin. 

‘’Well do you mind taking your momma off me now?’’ Kuroo ask pointing at you. You couldn’t help but laugh at the ridicule of the situation. You got off Kuroo and look at the two of them. 

‘’So, are we going or what? I’m not sure I should eat but I’m kind of hungry.’’ When you’re done with your sentence, you hear your stomach growls. You hold your stomach, embarrassed. Kuroo laugh and Bokuto peck your cheek saying how cute you are. 

‘’Come on follow me, it’s almost eleven so probably everyone is awake.’’ Kuroo say, leading the way in the corridor. You hadn’t seen how big the house really was before now because of how full the house was yesterday…and probably because of the alcohol. Yeah the alcohol may be a better reason. You pass big door, probably the parents room and another room that looked like the one you slept in. You could hear voices and laugh downstairs and before you enter the room, Bokuto grabs your hand in his. 

‘’I want to show them your mine ok?’’ He said while intertwine your fingers. You gave a nervous laugh. 

‘’Ah I’m pretty sure everyone here must know I’m with you now?’’ But you kept your hand in his. To be franc, you probably would have like better dying of hungriness then enter a room full with person who heard your moans last night but since Bokuto was there with you, you followed. You hadn’t even set a foot in the kitchen when you heard them. 

‘’Look who’s finally ‘coming’ to join us!’’ Said Terushima, with an apostrophe sign to help his joke. Kuroo laugh and high-fived him while getting to his place at the table. You were pretty sure having your face all red too much wasn’t really good for you but your body seemed to think it was ok. Ashamed, you followed behind Bokuto and took a place beside him. Apparently the only one that had slept there were Kuroo, Bokuto, Kageyama, Hinata and you. Plus Terushima but it was his house so he didn’t count. You looked at the table to see a flustered Hinata and a grumpy Kageyama. 

‘’Hum…are you ok Hinata-kun?’’ You asked but he just turned redder, not saying anything. _‘What’s the matter with them?’ _You ask yourself but before you can talk again, Terushima speak again.__

‘’Well you see (Y/N)-chan, we can’t agree who was the louder last night. You or Hinata?’’ He asked looking at Kuroo, grinning. It takes you a while before you could realise what it implied. Bokuto’s just looking at you, waiting for an explanation, his head titling. 

‘’Hum don’t know man, I think (Y/N) was loud but sexy and Hinata seemed to struggle for some time…’’ Kuroo said hoping to get a reaction from the two boys beside him. Kageyama flinched at this and you just had enough. You got up, round the table and came to a stop behind Kuroo and you slap the back of his head hard. ‘’Oi! (Y/N)! We’re just having a little fun.’’ He said turning facing your direction and scratching the back of his head. 

‘’Does it seems like we’re having fun? I swear to god Kuroo, you’re my best friend but god can you be stupid some times. Now you’re gonna apologize yourself!’’ You say with a glare. Kuroo was a good guy but he sure liked to take his joke too far and he knew it. With a shrug he looked at Hinata and Kageyama. The two of them were watching you with wide eyes. 

‘’Hum yeah I must admit we went too far, but you two should have seen your fa…ouch!’’ Kuroo said covering his head. ‘’Hey would you let me finish already?’’ He says your way and you signal him to continue. 

‘’Anyway…we’re happy for you two really.’’ He finish, looking at the two younger boys. 

‘’I-it’s not like that r-really…’’ Hinata all but squeak and it earned him a glare from Kageyama. 

‘’It’s not? Cause you sure seemed to agree last night?’’ Kageyama ask him with his eternal scowl on his face. Hinata seem to flinch at those words and got up, getting out of the room, quickly followed by the king. ‘’Oi! Hinata wait!’’ When they left, you turn and look at the three boys left in the room, all eyes on you. Bokuto and Kuroo with an accomplice grin. 

‘’What? The ball is in on their side now, they just have to make it work now.’’ You say, returning to your place and Bokuto pass an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. 

‘’Now I see why you wanted to make things clear this morning…’’ He whispers in your ear. You laugh at that and turn to give him a slight peck on the cheek. The way he looks at you with his golden iris makes you shivers and you let yourself relax in his embrace. You’ve wanted to be held by these arms for so long and now there you were, relinquish in his warmth. 

‘’Think they’re gonna be fine?’’ Terushima give a nod in the direction of the door while shoving a toast in his mouth. You look on the table and there’s a lot of food. _‘Am I the only one who wants to puke just looking at all this food?’ _You think while aiming for a toast and biting in without adding anything. You want to grab the orange juice but Kuroo pull it out of your range.__

‘’Who knows with these two? But in some kind of way, we could all see that coming.’’ Kuroo add and looks in your direction. ‘’You should only drink water or tea after a hangover.’’ He says to you and he and Bokuto laugh at the pout on your face. Bokuto got up to make some water boil and you pour yourself a glass of water while waiting. Kuroo looks at Terushima. ‘’Hey Teru, your parties are real couple maker haha!’’ He says all grins with a nod in your direction and Terushima laugh. 

‘’Bro, remember when we woke up once and when we came in the kitchen, Iwaizumi was on the table with Oikawa, already having ‘breakfast’?’’ Bokuto ask laughing while fulling the tea pot with hot water. At these words you spit the water you were gulping and you back away from the table in question. The three guys are laughing like the three big idiots they are and you can’t help but join them. 

At the end of the day, you had found some good points of coming to that party. One was actually waking by your side and couldn’t stop grinning at you. After the party, your relation went well. Even if you had knew each other for almost 4 years, the more time you were passing by his side, the more you were discovering about your boyfriend. Bokuto had these moods swing and sometime, he was getting really depressed about something but you quickly found out that you could bring him back to full smile kind of fast too. When the two of you went to the restaurant alone for the first time, you saw of much of a carnivore he was. His favorite plate was actually ‘Yakiniku’ and he just loved to take you to some barbecue restaurant. The two of you were seeing each other pretty much every week ends afternoon. You were working at your part time job the mornings. Most of the time, when you were leaving the shop, Bokuto was already waiting for you at the door to walk you back or just to pass more time with you. Some days, he was a little restless and really needed more than just his practice time with his volleyball team to waste his energy, so he had taught you to give him some appropriate tosses he could hit. He was complaining a lot about the fact that he was really sad his high school setter couldn’t follow him to college, saying he was the best setter he had played with. But you weren’t that bad either, and frankly, you weren’t going to complain because seeing his expression when he was spiking the ball was the most beautiful thing you had seen. His eyes were actually sending shivers down your spine. 

Time went by and one afternoon you were sitting on your bed, doing some homeworks and answering the texts of your boyfriend. 

*My Owl Boy* to *you* : so if we do something in the summer holydays, wanna come with me? :) 

*you* to *My Owl Boy* : sure, I could ask off at work for a 4 days weekend I guess :P 

*My Owl Boy* to *you* : can’t wait to share a tent with you ^^ 

*you* to *My Owl Boy* : WAIT WHAT!? :0 

At that moment you hear someone pull open your door. 

‘’Sup girl!?’’ Your friend says, entering the room, quickly followed by Kenma who wasn’t even looking where he was walking, completely trusting Kuroo. You frown at your cell phone but you give a saluting nod to your two friends. ‘’Woah tell us if we’re in the way?’’ Kuroo ask and Kenma tilts his head up to take a look at you. Not seeing anything different, his attention goes back to his game in his hands. 

‘’No it’s fine…it’s just Kou just texted me something a little unexpected.’’ You say now giving your attention to the big cat. He gave you a knowing smirk. 

‘’Was it something sexual?’’ He asks, playing his eyebrows. 

‘’No Kuroo it wasn’t…why are you here?’’ You ask with a ghost of a smile. For a moment Kuroo didn’t move and seemed…awkward? Kenma came to sit down beside you on the bed. 

‘’Seems like Kuroo have a big announcement.’’ He says while pausing his game. He must have seen the way Kuroo acted and decided it looked kind of important. For Kenma to pause his game, Kuroo must really have seemed awkward. 

‘’Well…yeah kind of. More like I need some advices…’’ He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Seeing him act like that, you dropped everything you were doing, pushing all your books off your bed and signaling him to come and sit beside you. Getting the hint, Kuroo got to your side and dropped himself on your bed. 

‘’So what’s the matter my boy?’’ You ask, faking an old lady voice. He smiled light and gives you a slight knot on the arm. You laugh and Kenma just rolls his eyes, not commenting on your bad imitation. 

‘’Come on (Y/N), I’m being serious here!’’ He says while leaning on your pillow, pushing his face on them. 

‘’Come on what is it Kuroo? Stop being so dramatic about it!’’ You say while putting all your weight on his butt. You hear him laugh under yourself and warn him. ‘’Hey don’t you dare fart!’’ 

‘’Well this is taking too long.’’ Kenma says. He laid himself on your bed, starting back his game. 

‘’Ok…ok wait a minute I’ll talk.’’ Kuroo says, turning his head on the side. ‘’It’s…it’s about a g-girl.’’ 

‘’Hum…ok. Well what advice do you need for a girl Kuroo?’’ Kenma ask not pausing his game a second time. 

‘’Hum…well it’s just…that girl’s not like the others.’’ He shrugs. And at that you slightly push yourself up. 

‘’Wait, there’s a girl you’re serious about?’’ You ask and you hear the sound of Kenma’s game stop in your back. Kuroo wriggle under your body and you push yourself off him to let him come to a sitting position. His face is a little redder than before and it’s not due to some efforts. 

‘’Yeah…she’s in my chemistry class and…she’s my partner in class. She’s just so smart and…well she’s pretty cute too.’’ He says looking at the ceiling. ‘’I don’t know I just feel like I want to protect her. The fact that she’s so awkward with the boys around her just makes me feel like I want to protect her and make her trust me…’’ You look at Kenma behind you but his face is expressionless. It remembers you the time you had told him about you and Bokuto. Kenma was a real poker face. When you look back at Kuroo, his eyes are on you, waiting for an answer. 

‘’Well buddy, you really seem to really like the girl, what answers are you waiting for?’’ You ask, holding his gaze. 

‘’I-I just want to know…how should I ask her out? I mean, I’ve ask a lot of girls out but I can’t seem to formulate a complete sentence in front of her.’’ Seeing Kuroo like this was a total first for you. He had always been the biggest play boy guy you ever knew, it was probably one of the reasons you just never fell any romantic feelings for your friend. 

‘’You should just ask her to come with us for the summer holydays.’’ Says Kenma in his monotone tone. He was looking at the ceiling; his DS lay by his side, shut down. There was a silence after his advice and he looks at you two when no one says anything back. Kuroo and you are looking at him, the two of you just surprised that it came from him. ‘’What? You’re my friend Kuroo and you never asked me any advice for a girl. You’re 20 now. It’s about time you find the good one.’’ He says while dropping the eye contact. ‘’You should just walk out of here, find her and ask her to join us. I doubt she’d say no if she feels the same as you do.’’ You’re now looking at him with wide eyes. Suddenly you feel the weight shift on the bed behind you and Kuroo gets up. 

‘’Yeah your right buddy!’’ He says with his grin back on his face. ‘’Thanks guys! Kenma? I owe you one.’’ And without waiting for his answer, he leaves the room as fast as he entered. When it’s just you and Kenma alone you feel him switch on your bed, showing you his back and turning on his DS again. Soon the room is filled whit his game sound. 

‘’Wait…what is he going to ask her actually?’’ You say twitching your head a little. 

‘’Hum…Kuroo haven’t told you about the trip?’’ He asks while shifting on his back to show you he’s listening to you. 

‘’What trip? Wait Bokuto did mention something about a tent?’’ You ask, already suspicious of what it is about. Kenma has his serious expression on. _‘Probably a hard level.’ _You thought. But still, he answers you.__

‘’Humm…..hum yeah we’re going camping with everyone.’’ 

‘’And YOU’RE coming?’’ You ask in disbelieve. You can’t supress your surprise tone and you look at him wide eyes. 

‘’Kuroo forced me. And…well Shoyo’s coming too and he asked me to come too…’’ He says. For a moment you look at him with a playful smile. 

‘’So we’re going camping?’’ You say thoughtfully. ‘’Who’s coming?’’ 

‘’Hum…well you and I. Kuroo and probably his future date. Hinata and Kageyama…hum…’’ You hear the game over sound but his face isn’t showing any sign of disturbance when he restarts the game. ‘’I heard Terushima’s coming with someone, Bokuto of course and Akaashi…hum Iwaizumi and Oikawa I think…pretty much it.’’ After that, you lost him a little and decided to go back to your homework. You pick up everything back up on your bed and see that your phone’s flashing, telling you you had unread messages. You open your screen lock and you see a message from your boyfriend. 

*My Owl Boy* to *you*: yup your coming to the camping with us right? 0.0 

*you* to *My Owl Boy* : yeah just heard about it :) of course I’m coming. (You hesitate to add the next part but do it anyway.) I miss your warmth when we sleep together. 

It takes a while before he answers you back. You were about to text him back when *BEEP*, your cellphone flashes again. You light the screen and unlock it again. 

*My Owl Boy* to *you* : WOOT WOOT!! (Y/N)!! You can’t drop something like that on me without warning! God, I actually fell from the bench and the coach’s screaming at me again. Haha but it’s worth it! I miss you too! Now I can’t wait for the summer holyday. <3 <3 <3 

You can’t help the loud laugh escaping your throat. 

*you* to *My Owl Boy* : Hahaha omg I’m sorry! I love you too! Can’t wait either. <3 <3 <3 

‘’I’m going.’’ Says Kenma while getting up. ‘’Good Night.’’ 

‘’Good night!’’ You say with a giggle. He rolls his eyes but you can catch a glimpse of a smile before he close the door. You were about to close and drop your cellphone to continue your homework when *BEEP*. You open it and see a text from Kuroo and you smile when you remember how offended he sounded the time he saw his name on your device. 

*Bed Hair Jerk* to *you* : She said YES! She’s coming with us on the trip! 

*Bed Hair Jerk* to *you* :: Oh hey by the way there’s a trip. 

*Bed Hair Jerk* to *you* :: I was supposed to tell you we were going camping with the gang! Surprise! 

*Bed Hair Jerk* to *you* :: You’re coming. 

*you* to *Bed Hair Jerk* : Good I’m happy for you man! And yeah thank you for the warning but you’re kind of the last person telling me. And stop with the multiple texts!! Gosh you’re annoying! -.-‘ 

*Bed Hair Jerk* to *you* : meh! You love it ;) 

You texted for some time with Kuroo and Bokuto before saying goodnight and got up to prepare for bed. Definitely, you really wanted to finish the two exam weeks as fast as possible. You couldn’t wait to pass some time off with your boyfriend and your friends.


	3. Warm Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night before the camp.

The exams week was over and you were pretty sure everything went good. You just get out of your last class, on your way to your dorm to take a good shower and a change of clothes. On your way, you text Kuroo to know where’s the meet up tomorrow and what time you have to join them.

*you* to *Bed Hair Jerk* : Hey! What time tomorrow? And where do I join you? You’re doing the lift right? 

You wait for an answer but your cellphone doesn’t lit back. _’Hum weird. Normally he’s always on his cellphone.’ _Just when you were about to put it back in your pocket it vibrate in your hand. You take a look at your phone and see the call is from Kuroo.__

‘’Hello?’’ You answer. 

‘’Oya oya! Where are you right now?’’ He asks and you can hear a shuffling sound behind his voice. 

‘’I just got out of my last class; I’m in front of the building c. Why?’’ You ask suspiciously. 

‘’Hum hum I see.’’ There’s a pause and you’re about to talk when he cuts you. ‘’Yeah I’m driving tomorrow; I borrowed my father’s SUV so we get more space. You get in the parking at 9 tomorrow morning. The camp is at 2 driving hours away and I want to get there before 12.’’ He says and then. ‘’You’re far from the dorms? Can you stop by the coffee shop and bring me one?’’ You sigh and was about to refuse but before you had the chance, ‘’Thanks (Y/N), I owe you one!’’ And he hung up. You grunt and put back your cellphone in your pocket, thinking that you just shouldn’t have answered. You take a look around you and decide to go at your favorite coffee shop. At least you can pick up something for yourself by the way. You walk for a little while before you take the detour to the coffee shop. Entering the place makes you relax a little. The smell of fresh coffee always had that effect on you. 

You place your order and pay. You don’t have to wait long before the two cups of coffee are placed in a cup holder before being handling to you. You leave the place and make your way to the dorms. Kuroo’s room isn’t far from yours and you go to his room first. You knock on his door and wait for him to answer. You hear shuffle behind the door then foots steps before the door finally open on an out of breath Kuroo. You look at him from head to toe and fix his eyes, perplex. He looked like he had just run 3 miles. 

‘’You ok there buddy?’’ You ask him while handling him his coffee cup, still hot. He gives you his eternal grin before taking it from your hand. 

‘’Sure sure...! Woah! Hot hot!’’ He says before putting his drink on the nearest table, shaking his hand while looking back at you. You narrow your eyes before talking. 

‘’Weren’t your last class ending almost at the same time as mine?’’ You ask while taking a sip of your drink. You always put more milk in yours so it’s not as hot as his. ‘’How are you already in your room and why did I had to pick up your drink?’’ You suspiciously ask him not leaving your eyes off his. 

‘’Oh heum…I really had to take a shit!’’ He says with a sheepish smile. 

‘’So you ran from your last class to your dorm, passing probably like 5 bathrooms?’’ 

‘’Well it was too important to do that in public you see?’’ 

‘’Ok ok no details please… You and Kenma want to do something tonight? We’re done with exams! We could watch a movie or something? I could ask Koutarou to join us!’’ 

‘’Hum nah…heum Kenma said that he wants to play his new game before going in the ‘woods’ where no technologies work. And in my case I wanted to meet with Yatchi tonight.’’ He says while scratching the back of his neck nervously. You look at him a little disappointed. 

‘’You’re seeing her tonight? Hum yeah I guess it’s important. How are you two?’’ 

‘’It’s going great for now!’’ He says and you can see his eyes shine with little stars. ‘’I want to ask her out but I don’t want things to go too fast for her…’’ He says, looking at you as if he’s waiting for answers. 

‘’Oh Kuroo, you’ll know when it’ll be the time!’’ You say while smiling at him. You scrub his hair. He’s about to say something when you recognise his cellphone notification. He takes a look at it and smile. 

‘’Ok time for me to kick you out!’’ He says while pushing you out of his door way. ‘’Thanks for the coffee by the way!’’ He says and he closes the door on you. 

You stay for a second in front of the door not really realising what had just happened. _’Well that was abrupt…and weird?’ _You shake your head and shrug it off. You make your way to your room in the next corridor. You think about texting your boyfriend on your way there but resign yourself thinking you’ll take a shower before texting him. You came to a stop in front of your door and shuffle between your drink and bag to find your keys. Of course it’s at the bottom of your bag under all your books. When you finally put your hand on them, you put everything back in order in your bag, take your drink in one hand and your key in the other and finally you unlock the door to your room. It’s dark inside but you can smell a strange perfume when you close the door behind you. Well not strange, just out of place. It smells like a man perfume. You were about to open the light because there’s no window in your room so when the doors is close, it’s really dark inside. Suddenly, you see a shadow moves from your bed and you’re so scared by it that you drop your beverage on the floor and take your bag as your only weapon. You pounce on the shadow and start to hit it.__

‘’What the heck! How did you get in there you perv?!’’ You all but scream at your assailant. 

‘’Hey! Aouch!! (Y/N)…! It hurts stop I’m sorry I scared you..!!’’ The shadow whine. Hearing the sound of his voice, you realise it’s not just a shadow. That’s when you click. The man on the ground of your room is no one else but Koutarou Bokuto, your boyfriend. And there you are, hitting him with your bag full of your chemistry books. 

‘’Oh my god Kou! God you scared me…you ok?’’ You say when you drop on the ground to be at his level. You take him in your arms apologetically. You feel him pull you in his arms, tightening his grip on your waist. He pulls you in a laying position on the ground and you feel him search for your face with his hands. When his fingers found your lips, he pulls you closer and clashes his lips on yours. You feel his need. It had been already mostly 2 weeks since you two had been able to be together alone like this. The reason being you really wanted good marks in your exams so the only time you had seen each other was for studies and most of the time, no, always with Kuroo or Kenma around. You haven’t complained until right now, when you finally realise how much you had missed his touch and the warmth of his skin on yours. He pushes you flush on the ground and hop on you, your lips never leaving the others. Your left hand circles his waist while your right one is playing between his neck and his hair. He bit your lips playfully and when you gaps and open your mouth he slip his tongue in your mouth, rediscovering what was his. It’s only when the two of you need to breath that you separate yourself. 

‘’I prefer you like that, when you’re in my arms and not attacking me.’’ He says and it’s too dark to see his face but you can hear the smile in his voice. You laugh and he pecks your lips again but only lightly. 

‘’I thought I was the victim there ok? How did you get in my room by the way?’’ You ask him. 

‘’Kuroo opened your door for me. Why does he have a key and not me?’’ You hear the pout in his voice this time and you give a little snort. _'So that's why Kuroo looked so out off breath! He must have run all the way there to be here before me.'_

‘’Because he’s my best friend and sometimes he have to take me some of my books I forgot and vice versa. You don’t have to be jealous I assure you Kou.’’ You say while pecking his nose. In the dark since you can’t see very well so your sense of smell try to compensate and right now you smell a strong odor of coffee. ‘’Oh no! Kou let me get up for a sec!’’ You ask him while pushing him a little. He gets up and pulls you with him effortlessly. You walk to your door and hit the switch on to open the light in your room. And just as you expected, when you had get scared, you had drop your coffee on the floor and it was almost full. Now all of it was on your carpet. With a sight you crouch and pick up the coffee cup mostly empty by now and take it to the garbage. You scan the room fast to see if there’s a towel somewhere to take care of the puddle of coffee by your door when your eyes falls on your boyfriend, who’s now sitting on your bed, a pout almost crying expression on his face. 

‘’Kou? What is it?’’ You ask him with concern. You get closer to him. 

‘’No! Don’t get close to me! I’m a walking disaster. It’s my fault that your carpet is done! I see that I also suck at surprise and I scared you. It’s my fault. I won’t surprise you anymore.’’ He says while hiding his face with one arm and pushing you with his other arm in your direction. You stop in your track for a second, thinking. You start to laugh and it catches his attention. You continue walking to him and pull the hand that was extended in your direction and put it on your chest so he can feel your heart beat in the palm of his hand.¸ 

‘’Kou? Can you feel my heart beat?’’ You ask him. He nod but don’t say anything. ‘’Do you feel how frantic it beats? I’m so happy that you’re here Koutarou.’’ You point at the coffee puddle behind you and look at him. ‘’I really don’t care about that ok? I mean… it’s just coffee. I can wipe it off ok? But don’t ever be scare to surprise me. Look how happy you made me.’’ You say with a smile and you pull him closer to you and kiss him on the cheek. He’s back to all smiles and hugs you tight. You then get up and pick a towel you find on the ground next to your bathroom doors. You sponge the carpet and when it’s mostly dry you go to the shower to clean the towel. You put it to dry on a support close. When you come back to your room Koutarou his still on your bed and he looks at you expectantly. He tilts his head and you can’t help the awe in your eyes when you look at him. He’s wearing black jeans and a grey shirt plus a light blue vest. His eternal spiky hair. God you love that man. 

He grins and get up walking your way. ‘’Do you want to go grab a bite?’’ He says while pulling you in his arms and he put his forehead on yours. You were about to agree when you remembered why you were coming to your room in the first place. Koutarou had that effect on you most of the time. 

‘’Hum yeah but I just remembered I wanted to take a quick shower and then get changed.’’ You say while pushing him back a little. You don’t see the pout on his face for now as you shuffle in your stuff to found some change of clothes. It’s just when you turn around to tell him to wait for you that you see his face. You feel your face heat up strongly when you drop your look on the ground. ‘’Do you…do you want to joi-join me?’’ You ask him. It had been a while since your first time with him and you still felt really shy at the idea of him seeing you naked. Or see him naked by the same occasion. You hear him getting closer to you. 

‘’You sure you’re ok with this?’’ He asks while pulling your face at his eye level with his right hand. He looks kind of happy but mix with indecision. He’s holding your look and waits patiently for your answer. You can’t help yourself and when he looks at you like that your heart skip a beat. 

‘’Y-yes! I wouldn’t ask you if…I-I didn’t want to.’’ You say, not dropping your eyes this time. You go to your main door and at least lock it. You come back to his side and hold your hand to him. With a grin he takes it and you lead him to the bathroom. You pull him inside and close that door too. Your bathroom is pretty simple a toilet, a sink with a cheap cabinet mirror and finally, the shower. It wasn’t really big and you’re wondering how the hell the two of you can take a shower together in there. You haven’t realised how tense you are until you feel Koutarou wrap his arms around your waist behind you. 

‘’Hey…don’t be so tense (Y/N).’’ You shiver when you feel the warmth of his breath on your ear as he whispers those words. You feel yourself melt in his embrace and let go of a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

‘’I-I’m not tense!’’ You stutter and you can feel his torso vibrate on your back when he laughs. You separate from him to go turn on the shower. You’re trying to adjust the temperature of the water to be not too warm or not too cold when you hear shuffling behind your back. When you turn around, you see that Koutarou is shirtless. You feel the blush getting all over your face. 

‘’You’re so cute I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.’’ He says while closing the gap between you two. He takes your face in his hands and presses a light kiss on your lips while letting his hands down on your hips. He silently asks for permission by tugging on the hem of your shirt and you give a little nod. He pulls it up over your head and throws it with his on the ground. He then start to kiss first your lips then your jaw, he gets down and continue his butterflies kisses on your neck, down your breast and your stomach. When he gets to the hem of your jeans, he looks up at you. When he gets no reactions from you, he gives a light nip on your left hip. You let out a small yelp of surprise and look down at him. His eyes show hunger. You shiver and nod again, not trusting your voice enough to talk. 

He grins and licks his lips before continuing. He pulls open the button and undoes the zipper of your jeans while looking into your eyes, he pulls them down. When they touch the ground, he pulls on one of your leg up lightly and kisses it while moving your pants out the way. He repeats the action for your other leg and when your pants are out of the way, he gets up again. This time you’re the one to initiate the kiss and you pull him against you. You almost forget that the water is already running behind you. Yes Koutarou really have that effect around you. Makes you forget about everything. You push him off of you lightly and he looks at your bra, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He place his hand on the back of your brand unlock it one try. You look at him surprise and you can see how proud he is. 

‘’Wow you got better.’’ You say with suspition. ‘’Got some practice?’’ You ask, narrowing your eyes. ‘’Hehe…yeah.’’ He says sheepishly. But before you can argue with that or even have the time to being offended, he cuts you. ‘’I asked Kuroo to help me and he found an old bra from one of the girl he slept with. He didn’t want to put it on so he asked Kenma to. So yeah…I practiced with Kenma…’’ He says with the wildest smile. You puff and explode in a strong laugh and he laugh with you because god he had missed that sound of yours. 

‘’Oh god you two!! Poor Kenma!’’ You can’t help but think about you’re poor friend who you’re pretty sure, didn’t want to participate to that. When you feel his hands pulling on the string of your panties and you slap them off. ‘’You first! I’m almost naked! You take off your pants!’’ You say with a light pout. 

‘’Yes ma’am!’’ He says while pulling down his pants, tossing them off with the rest. You blush furiously. 

‘’We should get in the shower fast, the hot water is going to be wasted.’’ You say while pulling down your panties fast and hop in the cabin. You hear him give a small laugh and doing the same. When he closes the door behind him you realise how packed it is with the two of you inside. 

‘’Ok turn your back, bae. I’m going to wash your hair ok?’’ You look at him with awe and kiss him lightly on his lips. You turn your back to him and he takes one of the bottles on the ground of the shower and pours a good amount of the liquid in his hand before starting to massage your already soaked hairs. It feels so good having him massaging lightly your scalp and you just couldn’t help melting in his hands. You lay your weight on his torso and can’t help the soft moan coming from your mouth. He laughs and you feel the vibration on your back. It feels so good until you smell the scent of strawberries. 

‘’Kou? What did you put in my hair?’’ You ask him. 

‘’Hum? Shampoo?’’ He says but you can hear the hesitation in his voice. You laugh a little. 

‘’Did you use the red bottle?’’ You ask. 

‘’Y-yeahh?’’ He sounds concern. 

‘’Oh bae… it’s not shampoo, it is body gel haha.’’ You say while rinsing your hair. 

‘’I-I’m sorry I always mess up…’’ He splutters. You turn around and force his look on you. He looks so pitiful with his hair down because of the water. You put your hands behind his neck and pull him down to get a kiss. He circles his hands around your back and pulls you close. It’s only when you need to breathe that you break the contact. 

‘’Hey…I’m as new to this than you are ok? Let’s give us a chance here. Don’t always blame yourself like this ok? I’m not angry; I could never get angry at you. I love you too much…’’ You say while hugging and you swear that you can hear his heart accelerate. You feel him tighten his grasp on you. 

‘’I love you too.’’ He murmurs into your hair. ‘’I love you.’’ You hug him closer if it’s even possible and kiss his shoulder blade. You kiss his neck and bite it playfully. You smirk when he shivers under your ministrations. You give him butterflies kisses up his jaw and then pull his face down a little to kiss him on his lips. You lick his lips, asking for entrance and he gladly welcome you in. The water is still warm and cascading on you two and everything feels so good right now. You feel his hands going south and he grabs your butt in his big hands. You give a little yelp in his mouth and you feel his lips pulling into a smile. He leaves his left hand there while the other goes to caress your already wet entrance. You can’t stop the little moans coming out from your mouth and it’s getting louder when he slides one finger between your openings. He stretches you and quickly he can add one then two fingers and at that point you’re just a panting mess clinging on him. 

You can feel his hardness poke between your legs and you let your right hand wander and caress it. When you do Koutarou stops and open his eyes to look at you with surprise. You take it in your hands and slowly pump it just to test the waters and god the waters are agitated. 

Kou let out a sigh and put his head on your shoulder, grunting. He starts to move his fingers again and you try to follow his rhythm. When he hits a good spot inside of you, you tighten your hand around him. At that he moans and suddenly bit your shoulder to silence himself. The sudden pain mix pleasure almost end you right then and you feel your legs giving up on you. Feeling you almost fall, Koutarou stop and take back his hand on your butt with his other hand. He backs you a little, flush to the wall behind you and lift you up, forcing you to put your legs around his hips. You can feel his hard member at your entrance and with a nod from you he close his mouth on yours, slamming himself inside of you to the hilt. You scream in his mouth form the mix of pain and pleasure hitting you but soon he begin to trust himself in and out of you and you can only feel the pressure getting more and more intense in the lowest part of your abdomen. You’re a mess and your brain can’t processes all the pleasure hitting you. 

‘’Please! Kou!! Deeper! Please!!’’ You beg him. Koutarou’s glad to hear that and gives hard trust, hitting you hard against the cold tiles behind you. But you can’t feel the coldness behind you. His hard trust sending sparkles in your eyes. He keeps chanting your name while trusting. 

‘’F-f-fast-faster…! Faster K-Kou!’’ You urge him while grasping at his back hard, leaving red marks on his shoulders. He picks up an erratic pace and you throw your head back hitting the wall but you don’t care fuck this feels so good. You keep screaming his name and your moans are getting louder so are Koutarou’s grunts and moans too. You’re close and he can feel it. You’re getting tighter around him and his trusts get sloppier. When he finally comes undone inside of you, the feeling of being filled gets the better of you and you come hard too, screaming his name. Suddenly you yelp when you feel yourself falling but it doesn’t hurt. Koutarou can’t hold on his feet anymore so he falls on his knee, on the ground of the shower, taking you with him. You start to laugh. You tangle your hands in his wet hair, kissing him languidly, a wet and tired kiss. You feel like a sting in the back of your head. You press your hand on the spot and wince. 

‘’Awwwee…hurts…’’ You whine. 

‘’I-I’m sorry (Y/N). Did I hurt you??’’ He says a little alert. 

‘’Hum not you in particular…I just hit the back of my head on the tiles back then.’’ You wince when he hold you close and put his hand on the back of your head. 

‘’Well there’s definitely a bump there yes…’’ He says with a sorry look. You feel the water getting cold and the two of you decide that you should clean yourself fast before it turns colder than this. When you get out finally clean, you take out two clean towels and throw one to Koutarou, who thanks you with a light kiss on your forehead. You dry yourself and wince again when you try to dry your hair. Your boyfriend is already putting back his clothes and helps you to your bed, where he sits you. You take a look at the clock on the wall beside your bathroom door. 

‘’Wooahh! Man we’ve been in there for almost 45 minutes Kou!’’ You exclaimed yourself. He grins at you and open your drawers. 

‘’What do you want to wear before we heads out?’’ He asks while taking a discreet look of your underwear but you catch a glimpse of shine in his eyes. You throw him one of your pillows. 

‘’Hey stop peeping you damn pervert!’’ You yelp when he throw it back to you but much more lightly. He then put his left hand on his chest and takes a fake offended air. 

‘’You just called me a pervert for the second time today!!’’ At that you start to laugh and throw yourself on your covers hugging your pillow tight, facing him, and hiding half of your face behind it. 

‘’Hey not fair, the first time I thought you were a rubber or something like that! That insult was thrown by a poor victim!’’ You laugh at the pout on his face. ‘’Ok just throw me whatever you want to see on me, I’m hungry haha.’’ And you don’t realise how much you could regret that decision. He turns around with a mischief smile. He starts with the first drawer and pulls out your only matching underwear, a lace black bra and thong, and throws them in your direction. You smirk. Then, he pulls open the second drawers and seems to think for a while. He seems to hesitate between two tops, imagining how they would fit on you. He opts for a red t-shirt open in the back, made to show most of your shoulder blade. He put it on the top of your chest drawer and opens the 3rd drawer. 

You suddenly feel a little pressure in your chest when you remember a certain piece of cloth hidden in your last drawer, and you suddenly pray the Lord Koutarou won’t find it. You had that tiniest pair of jean short; seriously it looks more like a pair of panties in jean. You had to buy these with Kuroo when you had lost a bet last year, but at least you never had to wear them. But now your boyfriend is searching in yours last drawer and you start to panic. 

‘’Ok.’’ You get up from your bed and walk his way, trying to act nonchalant. ‘’You’re taking too long Kou, I’m just going to wear that pair of jeans.’’ But the moment you reach for the pair you’re looking at, Koutarou pulls out the last thing you want to see. 

‘’No, this one (Y/N)! Wear this one please!’’ He says with his best pleading look, holding your worst stylish nightmare. Your face reddens and you shake your head wildly. 

‘’No! N-no no no!’’ You say while taking him off his grip and putting it back in the drawer. ‘’Just forget you ever saw this ok? Please! Look it’s new, I didn’t even try it on once!’’ To support what you say, you show him the price tag. But nothing can take off the sad pout on his face and his fake teary eyes. ‘’Kou….!! You’re killing me here! I can’t wear this in public! Please just choose anything else!’’ You take his face in your hands and kiss his lips lightly. The pout doesn’t wear off. ‘’O-ok…I’ll make a deal with you ok?’’ At soon as that sentence leaves your lips, you can see interest shine in his eyes. 

‘’So what kind of deal can erase the promise you just made with me?’’ You frown and think for a second. _’Promise? Oh! Well I did said I’d wear whatever he’d throw me…can you call that a promise? Oh well!’_

‘’Hum…ok let me just a second…to think…’’ Seeing his expression, you knew it kind of have to be something he’d like. Something pop up in your mind and you also decide to include the ‘pantie jeans’. ‘’Ok. How about…a strip? I can also include the shorts ok? But just for you! I’m not wearing this outside.’’ For a moment he seems to think and then, he nod and kiss your lips, placing his hands on your butt and giving some light squeezes. 

‘’Deal!’’ He pulls back a little and looks at you with a big smile and licks his lips before turning back to the drawer and taking out the pair of jeans you had choose previously. He hands them to you and place a kiss on your forehead. ‘’Ok, now go change beauty. It’s already 18h45…you took way too much time in the shower.’’ He teases you and you snort before slapping his shoulder and taking your clothes with you to the bathroom. 

The rest of the evening goes fast. He takes you to one of the little restaurant on the campus and the two of you eats before heading to the gym, where you agree to send some tosses to your boyfriend who really wants to spikes some. It has been a while since you had toss to him, so it takes you sometime to readjust yourself to him but it’s worth it when you see his expression hitting the ball. The stars in his eyes and the muscles moving under his skin are delightful and the only thing stopping you is your sore arms after a 30 minutes session. On your way back to your room at the dorm you stop yourself in front of your door, noticing there’s a note on it. You look at Koutarou when picking it up before reading it. In an instant, Koutarou notice your face turn red and your eyes widen. He picks it from your hands and read it. 

_Showers are made to clean yourself. Please be aware of your surroundings._

‘’Well, it’s true that you’re really loud.’’ He says with a smirk. You were about to hit him on the chest, when he catch your arm and pull you flush to him, holding you with an arm around your waist. He pushes your hair behind your ear with his other hand and whispers in your ear. ‘’But I like it.’’ Before licking the skin just under your ear. You turn redder than before and turn yourself from him, folding in your pocket to find your keys. You open the door and quickly pull him inside, closing behind him. You turn your back to the door and lean on it, letting yourself drop to the ground. Koutarou crouch in front of you, caressing your left cheek with one of his hand. ‘’Tired?’’ He asks. You nod and he offers you his hand to help you back on your feet. He holds you for some time, before you push him lightly. 

‘’I’m going to change on my pyjama.’’ You murmur with a light smile, pecking him on the cheek before taking your night clothes with you in the bathroom. When you come back to your room, Koutarou is sitting on your bed only in his underwear. You close the distance between you two and sit beside him. You flash him a lazy smile before pushing yourself on the back of the bed, pulling the covers open. ‘’You coming?’’ He had followed every one of your movements and was watching you intently. He stretches himself before joining you under the covers. Instantly, he pulls you close to him. You push yourself in his arms, feeling as if you’d melt in his warmth. You feel him kiss the top of your head and smile at the contact. After some time in complete silence, you can’t take it anymore. ‘’Am I really that loud?’’ You ask him. It takes some seconds before you feel his chest start to shake under his laugh. 

‘’Hehehe…! Yeah you’re really that loud (Y/N). But I don’t want you to hold your voice.’’ He warns you, poking the top of your head. ‘’I want to hear you. I want everyone to hear you. I want them to know that there’s only me that can make a mess out of you.’’ 

You don’t know what to say after that so you keep silent, feeling the drowsiness of sleep getting to you. Just before falling asleep, you pop your head to look at his face. He looks so happy in his sleep. Suddenly, you search for your phone on your nightstand to set an alarm for the next morning. Setting back your cellphone, you come back in Koutarou’s arms and warmth, falling asleep faster and better than ever before.


End file.
